Appak the hunter
by Axis243
Summary: Appak wakes up in a puddle of blood and finds out that he now has been infected by the Green Flu, he himself now being a hunter
1. Chapter 1

Another rainy day in the city, and the hard rain drops smacking against the concrete was music to his ears. It had been at least three days since he woke up from the puddle of blood he was laying in. He brought his hand up to touch his face. Cold, of course it would be cold, he was infected, he was more dead than alive then. Maybe he suspected it to be warm, like the past three days were only a bad dream, but no, they were very real. He had became a infected, which was basically a zombie because of the infection that had plagued his city and many others, the infection was named the Green Flu by CEDA, a organization whose goal is to stop the Green Flu from spreading to far, a little too fucking late buddies. He, among others was now known as hunters to survivors, hunters are not the only infected but merely a special strain of it. He didn't remember much of his past, only few things and his name. He spoke in a raspy voice, with a danish accent to it.

"Appak Imaakka"

From the name he guessed he was foreign, only moving to the country of America recently. He didn't know where he was from and he didn't care. He stopped in front of a window of a store that hadn't been broken into, only a matter of time he guessed. The rain poured down harder as he pulled the hood of his black hoodie down.

At least most of his appearance hasn't changed. Besides being paler and having no right eye he looked normal, except for his abnormal speed and strength, and the claws he now called fingers he was normal. He flipped his hood back then turned right into the alley.

"If only there was someone to talk too..."

A few normal infected, now as common infected, were laying in the alley and one pounding it's head against a wall. These guys were not good for talking, all they did was grunt like a tank when you tried to speak to them. With a heavy sigh he continued walking until a gunshot burst through the silence killing one of the infected in the alley.

"Finally, something to do."

He turned and ran up the brick wall to his left, hoping the survivor who shot the infected hadn't seen him. He got into his position to pounce, waiting for the survivor to step past where he was. The survivor shot more of the infected in the alley then stepped past him. Fool, he thought to himself as he let out a loud scream he pounced down on the survivor, tearing his claws into the survivors chest. Blood splatted across the front of his hoodie

Appak began to dig down into the survivor's chest then began pulling chunk after chunk of meat out of the survivor's chest. The survivor's scream echoed down the alley and into the night as the hunter's scream did. Once he reached the heart he gripped it firmly and pulled it out, killing the survivor.

Appak ate the heart then began devouring the survivor, beginning with the eyes, blood came pouring down his chin as he ate. He finished eating and wiped his chin on the sleeve of his hoodie. He stood and began walking down the alley again, stepping over the bodies of the common infected as he walked.

The rain had eased up by now but the clouds continued to block out the sun. As he walked he came past another alley where something in there caught his eye. He turned as he saw, at the end of the alley, a witch staring at him, part of her body covered by the corner of a wall. Her blood red eyes stared into his blood red eye and for a moment felt something click. He didn't know what it was but he felt it.

Appak turned toward her and walked to her, never taking his eye from her eyes. Even while he was infected, nearly a zombie, his heart still worked along with his brain but that is besides the point. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked to her. As he grew closer it pounded harder, as if it were going to jump from his chest at any moment. He was less than 3 feet from her when he spoke. His voice came out shaky now, still sounding the same.

"Hello."

Once he spoke that word she dashed from him, running down the alley away him. He followed after her, turning down the alley as well. Once he turned down the alley he couldn't see her anymore, but he saw something else, it was big but he couldn't make it out.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

As Appak stepped closer to the object, he noticed it had large arms and seemed to hold itself up by leaning against them. It took his brain a minute to process it, but he finally realized that what he was looking at was a Tank. How he hated Tanks. Even though they were infected, Tanks would still attack other infected like they were survivors. Appak backed up slowly, thank god it didn't notice him, him only being a few feet from it. Once he was about three feet away from the Tank, where he could turn around in the alley and escape, the Tank roared loudly and charged at him.

"Fuck!" Appak yelled, as he turned and ran down the alley, turning right around the corner and down another alley. "That fucking Witch! I bet she lead me to that thing on purpose so I could be it's dinner!"

As he ran, the Tank burst down the alley after him, knocking over trashcans and bits of rubble from crumbling buildings. Appak looked at the two walls that made up the alley he was running down. Appak leaped up, his right foot connecting with the right wall. With strength Appak didn't know he had, he pushed himself off the right wall and onto the left. He then pushed himself off again, and flipped onto the roof of the building to his right. He landed on his back with a loud "thud," which was followed by a faint growl of pain. He stood up and looked down at the Tank still running down the alley.

"I hope survivors shoot that big dummy down."

Appak began to walk along the roof with just the slightest pain in his back. He jumped onto the next roof across from him when he heard gunshots nearby, followed by yelling.

"Survivors that are traveling in a group." he mused. "Going after them would be suicide, and I'm not ready to be completely dead just yet."

Appak leaped across an alley and onto another building and began to run at a high speed, jumping onto another building whenever he needed to. He stopped and jumped down in front of a store that sold military clothes and gadgets. He noticed a small object in the window that looked like a robotic eye. He put his index finger, which had turned into a claw, and dug the tip of the nail into the glass and began to cut the glass slowly. Once he made a circle in the glass,he pulled his nail out and pushed the glass in. The glass shattered, and he reached inside and took the robotic eye.

He pulled his hood off and looked at the glass to make sure he hadn't messed up. Satisfied that he hadn't, he put the robotic eye into his eye socket. The eye began to hum, and tentacles shot out of it and into his head, where they attached to his brain.

He fell onto the ground on all fours and screamed in pain. After the pain subsided, he stood up and looked around. The robotic eye glowed red, and it showed him objects off in the distance, farther than his normal eyes could see. He saw a command screen, which was messing up his vision a bit. One side read "Infrared vision," another read "Night vision," and the last read "Command screen disable."

"I guess I might as well see what this is. It isn't night yet so... Infrared vision."

Following his command, and the green screen turned into a red background and in the distance, he saw four people moving around, each carrying a gun, so he knew they were survivors.

"Infrared vision off. Command screen disable."

It turned off, and the red background turned green again. The command screen disappeared, and he hoped he'd still be able to use the infrared and night vision when he needed to. He looked around, then pulled his hood back over his head.

He jumped up and latched onto a brick on the building, and pulled himself up to the roof. He looked around again, and then began running across the building tops. He crossed about five buildings, then stopped at an old apartment building.

He crouched down and grabbed the ledge, then lowered himself down slowly so he could grab hold of a brick on the building's side. He then jumped down onto a staircase on the side of the building, and walked down two levels then stopped at an open window. He leaped inside and landed softly on a couch.

"Finally, I'm home. Maybe I can watch a movie before I get too tired and fall asleep."

He stood up and looked around at the familiar setting of his apartment. The room was made of bricks, mainly because he'd never found the time to put on any wall paper.

On his barren walls were some posters. One was of the band "Disturbed," and another was of a polar bear with a bottle of Coke in it's hand. The room had a dark green carpet on the floor, which he never cleaned because, well, why should he? He was practically dead anyway. He had purposely placed a light blue couch by the window so he had a soft landing when he leaped through the window. There was an old TV set by the wall, with a table under it and a DVD player on top of it. There was a bathroom in the corner of the room, with the door open so he didn't have to bother with opening it.

He walked over to the TV and turned it on, then sat down in front of a stack of movies and TV shows he had on DVD beside the table. He looked at them, cautiously deciding, then picked a movie off of the top, "Shawn of the Dead." He opened the case and took the DVD out carefully, then opened the disk tray of the DVD player and put it inside and closed it. He sat the case on top of the DVD player and started the movie when it's main menu appeared on screen.

The movie started, and he laid down on the ground. About fifty minutes into the movie he fell asleep. Little did he know there was someone else in his apartment. Behind his head stood a shadowy figure with blazing red eyes, which had come out of the bathroom when he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The shadowy figure that loomed over Appaks head soon brought its hands down onto his mouth,

causing his eyes to shoot open in surprise that someone had touched him. He looked at

the figure, now covering his mouth, and his eyes narrowed as the figures long fingernails began to dig into

his neck, breaking the skin. He knew he couldn't just sit there, or the figure would kill him.

He grabbed the figure by the wrists and pulled the fingernails out of his neck, then threw the figure

into the T.V. Electricity flew out in all directions as the T.V. shattered. The figure let out a loud

scream of pain, and then began to sob loudly.

Appak jumped up to his feet and ran to the door, turning the light on, which was beside the door. He

walked over to the T.V. only to find the Witch he'd seen earlier. Appaks face hardened into an expression of anger,

and his eyes narrowed.

"Great, first you try to get a Tank to kill me, and then you break into my apartment to try and kill me yourself. Too much

free time on your hands, dear? Or is it that you just want me dead?"

The Witch stopped crying and stood up, her eyes, red from crying, staring into his as she opened her mouth to speak.

Her voice was full of anger at the accusations Appak was throwing at her.

"How dare you say that? I didn't try to get that Tank to kill you! I was scared, so I ran away from you! I ran down that alley,

I saw the Tank and ran past it, and it didn't chase me for some unknown reason. I tried to yell to you that the Tank

was there, but I was so scared I couldn't speak! And I didn't try to kill you myself! My nails' dug into your neck by accident. If

I had wanted you dead, you would be!"

Appak growled in his throat and bared his teeth at her.

"Well, why the hell did you break into my apartment!"

The Witch then pushed her face into Appaks, so that their noses were touching each other.

"I heard what you said while you were running down the alley, and I came to tell you what happened and that I'm

sorry."

Just then, a knock came at the door, followed by a vague, scratchy voice.

"Appak, you alright in there?"

Appak went to the door and opened it. "Yeah, Eddie. Everything is fine." he replied.

Eddie was a Smoker with long black dreadlocks, and that is what made him different from other smokers. Eddie ran the

apartment that Appak stayed in, and Eddie and Appak were also good friends. They helped each other out when the

other needed it. Eddie erupted into a violent series of coughs, then walked back down the hall, hunched over slightly

as he continued to cough.

After Eddie had left, Appak closed the door and locked it, then faced the Witch. His eyes still showed anger as he walked

back over to her. The Witch turned away from him and sat on the ground. Once she did this, he did the same. They stayed

like that for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, Appak turned around to face the Witch's back. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk around

to look at him.

"What is your name?" Appak asked her, the anger in his eyes gone, now replaced by a sense of caring. The Witch put her

finger to her head and appeared to think for a minute before answering him. "I'm Emily."

She then held her hand out to Appak and for a minute, he hesitated. He eventually took her hand and shook it slightly.

"I'm Appak, Appak Imaakka." Emily giggled at his name, and his face turned a light pink. "Shut up, I like my name. It is

the only part of my past I remember."

Emily had already turned all the way around by now and she leaned into Appak, causing him to lean

back. She whispered softly to him. "I like it, too."

This caused his face to turn beet red and he fell back. Emily snickered softly with her hand over her mouth. She had known

she would get that reaction out of

Appak sat back up once the embarrassment

He looked at the digital clock on the wall overhead, then looked back at Emily.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now? You do have a home, don't you?"

Emily shook her head at him and he sighed. He would feel bad if he sent her out into the street where she could get killed by

a survivor, Tank, rabid infected, or God knew what else.

"You can stay here. Sleep on the couch, though. It is more comfortable than the floor."

He then laid on his stomach, his head to the right, and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he felt a hand near his face. He

opened his eyes to see Emily, laying beside him, her face in front of his and her hand touching his face.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Emily opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I hope I didn't disturb you."

Appak realized that asking her to move was pointless, and he was far too tired to. He closed

his eyes, and Emily did the same, both falling asleep in moments. Appak and Emily awoke in the

morning to the sound of the door crashing down, and they bolted upright in alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

Appak and Emily awoke with a jerk and looks around at the sound of the crashing door. In the doorway stood three figures. One stepped in, it was the tallest one. It took a few seconds but Appak recognized him and the others. It was Eddie, the landlord, accompanied by hunter named Steven and another Smoker named Mark. Eddie and Steven walked over to Appak and lifted him up by his arms.

Steven spoke to Appak and couldn't help but laugh some as he spoke. "First you blow us off for poker night then we come up here to find out you got yourself a Witch in here. You little dog." Appak narrowed his eye at Steven. "It isn't what you think."

Eddie looked down at her then at Appak. "When did she get here?" Eddie quickly turned his head and burst into a barrage of coughs that left a little green cloud. Appak patted Eddie on the back. "I think she was in my room hours before I arrived." Emily sat there and only looked at them.

Mark steps in and looks around "How come my room isn't as good as this Eddie?" Mark gave slight grunts between his words as if he were fighting back the urge to cough. Axis replied to him. "Because you trusted Eddie to give you a room without you having to look at it so he chose the laundry room." Mark grunted and everybody else laughed except for Emily who only snickered.

"I guess she is coming too?" Mark said to them.

Eddie and Steven dragged Appak out and Mark picked Emily up and carried her out of the room. Eddie and Steven dragged Appak downstairs to the basement where a round table and some chairs were set up. Eddie and Steven sat Appak in the chair then took a seat themselves. Mark comes in and sits Emily in a chair in the back and Mark takes his seat and they each take a hand of cards. They were playing poker.

A hour paced with relative silence until a loud crash came from upstairs followed by loud shout. A tank had broken into the apartments. Eddie threw his cards down and yelled. "Son of a bitch!" Eddie then erupted into a loud series of coughs and stands up. Appak and everyone else stood up except Emily. Appak and the rest ran up the stairs to see the tank in at the end of the hallway.

This was no ordinary Tank, this tank actually wore armor. The armor was a piece of metal that looked like it was torn off of the back of a cabinet and forged to fit against the Tank's muscular chest and was held by leather straps. It also wore a leather type skirt over it's pants.

Mark shivered slightly looking at it. "What the fuck? How does it have armor?" Steven shrugged at Mark. The Tank turned to them and grunted. "Where is the girl?" The Tank barked at them.

Eddie now spoke after getting over his barrage of coughs. "Now I've seen it all, a talking Tank." The Tank stepped toward them which caused all of them except Appak and Eddie. Appak spoke to the Tank. "Why do you want her?"

"My master wants her." The tank spoke back. Appak stepped forward a barred his claws. "You can't have her, she probably doesn't want to go." The Tank shouted loudly then ran at them, in the narrow hallway there weren't many options to dodge. Appak looked around then ran into the room beside him, dragging Eddie in. Steven opened the door closet to him and runs in with Mark. Once the Tank pass and slammed through the door that lead outside Eddie and Appak walked out and onto the street.

Eddie launches his six tongues at the Tank, one wrapping around the Tank's head, one wrapping around each arm, one wrapping around each leg, and finally one wrapping around his waist. Mark comes out and goes to the back of the hall. He grabs a metal bar that is attached to the floor and the ceiling. Mark shoots his tongues out and wraps them around Eddie's chest so if the tank went running Eddie wouldn't get pulled along with it.

Steven ran up to the roof and got in a pouncing position while Appak made his on the ground. Steven launched at it and landed on it shoulder. Appak pounced and landed on it's back and began digging into it's neck since it's back was also armored.

The Tank flailed around trying to get them off, or to move more freely but it just wasn't happening. Appak climbed up and dug his claws into the Tank's head. Appak then began to pull, using all of his strength. The Tank yelled loudly and began flailing harder, Eddie having trouble holding it and Mark having trouble holding Eddie. The Tank's head began to lift up until finally Appak pulled the Tank's head off with it's spine still attached to the head. The Tank began to fall backwards, Appak leapt off along with Steven. Eddie got his tongues off in time and Mark took his tongue off of Eddie.

Eddie groaned loudly. "Worst thing I've ever tasted." Eddie then began to cough again. Appak walked by him, patting him on the shoulder. "I thought you said Mark's thing was the worst you've tasted." Appak and Steven laughed but Eddie only punched him in the arm. Appak walked downstairs to the basement to see Emily sitting in the corner crying. Steven, Mark, and Eddie come downstairs now and see her.

Emily turns to them, her cheeks red and tears streaming down her eyes. Appak crossed his arms while looking at her. "Lucy...you got some explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily stopped crying twenty minutes after they came back, Appak had grabbed the chair he had been sitting in then helped her in it. She sat there looking at her feet for a few minutes before explaining just what that Tank wanted with her.

"I-I was suppose to be his leader's bride." She said with a quivering voice. Appak had nodded to her and understood what she had said but one thing bugged him, Eddie voiced out just what he had been thinking to himself. "Well, how was it able to talk, Tanks don't normally talk." She looked up at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. "They are advanced, they were able to become smarter due to one who taught them how to be. That Tank died awhile back but they are run by another leader now."

Eddie and them looked a bit shocked to find out Tanks were getting smarter, now his Friday nights of picking on Tanks was over. Appak crouched down in front of her and put his hand on her leg, to which she looked him in the eyes with a look of fear on her face. "Don't worry, we won't allow you to marry him should you not want to." She stood up and shouted a bit. "I don't!" Appak stood up and turned around as he began trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

The rest of the time went by slowly with relatively no talking. Once the sky outside had changed to blue instead of the early morning gray and the sun was sitting high in the sky they walked outside. The looked around at the common infected wandering the streets then they climbed up the wall. Once they were on top they realized they were missing someone, they looked down to see Emily on the ground, pouting.

Appak leap down and stood in front of her, crouched slightly. "Hey, you okay?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "I can't climb like you guys." Appak had a idea and he got onto one knee and bent his back forward a bit, which was close to his pouncing position. "Get on." He told her with a smile and she nodded, a bit nervous. She moved her body over his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hang on he told her." It took a bit more effort but he got back up on the roof with the others, who were snickering slightly.

They began to leap from roof to roof, Emily still on Appak's back, clinging to him tightly and and burying her face into his neck as he hooped to keep the wind out of her face. They leap around for about ten minutes before the stopped on top a tall building. The scanned the area, most Appak due to his robotic eye, and after a few moments they found a small pack of survivors. Dinner was on and Eddie shot down his tongue to grab one of the survivors around the waist and pulled them up.

They did their thing about catching survivors, except for Appak who was still full from yesterday, but something was new, there was another special infected watching them from the shadows. Once they had finished their snack the infected stepped out from the shadows, he was a hunter. This hunter wore a red hoodie with black shorts, but there was something odd about this hunter, he wore S.W.A.T. Armor over the hoodie and had a type of armor over his legs and arms.

The hunter stepped up to them and smiled, his yellow teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "Hand over the girl and I may be nice enough not to splatter your guys all over the top of this building. Steven began to crawl back up the building and Eddie and Mark had brought their tongues back inside of their mouths. Appak let her down and stepped forward toward the hunter before him. "We aren't handing her over to you just so you can give her to that Tank."

The new hunter began to walk to the left as he began to circle Appak. "Allow me to introduce myself to you, I figure that is the least I can do since you will be dead soon, I am Charles. I do work for Durak, the tank you are referring too. I am one of his Personal Body Guards, you already killed the other. We are the best at what we do, the top of our race, how you managed to kill Lumos is beyond me. No matter, I am better than him and end your pathetic life!" Charles pounced at Appak and they both flew off of the building.

As they were falling Charles began to dig his claws into Appak's chest, causing some blood to come out but Appak had managed to dig his into Charles then brought his knees up and kicked him away as they hit the ground. Appak and Charles grunted from the pain from the fall but they got up after a few minutes, Charles had got up first and ran at Appak who got up a few seconds after him.

Appak ducked low and put his hand into a fist and once Charles was close enough he brought his fist up and slammed it into Charles's stomach but Charles had dug his claws into Appak's back which caused him to bleed a bit more. While Charles and Appak were fighting a tongue wrapped around Eddie and dragged him to another rooftop close to the one he had been on. The tongue moved away from Eddie and Eddie was now face to face with another smoker that had bleach blonde hair, wearing the signature green hoodie but was also wearing S.W.A.T. Armor below it. The boils on this smoker was large, which meant he had been one for a long time. It spoke after a long series of coughs. "While the cats fight away the mice will play. I am Anton, I also work with Durak." Eddie shook his head and coughed slightly. "Gee if you hadn't told me I would of never guessed!" Eddie ran and tried to make a tackle at Anton but Anton leap over him then turned and leap onto him and began digging his claws into his back and began digging causing Eddie to scream then knocked him off with a bit of difficulty.

(Hate to end it here but I don't think there is a lot of room for me to put more into it so cliff hanger.)


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie turned over on his back then leap up on his feet, staggering slightly at the pain he felt in his back from Anton's claws digging into his back. Meanwhile, on the ground, Appak and Charles were locked hand in hand trying to get the better of each other, so far Charles was winning. Charles let a smirk play across his face as he then pushed Appak down onto one knee.

"You know what, I think I may have a turn at that Witch before I hand her over to Durak." Charles said with a hiss then let out a shrill laugh. Something inside of Appak snapped, he felt a surge of anger like he had never felt before, or he thought he had never felt before. He then began to push Charles back and gave himself enough leverage to get back up on his feet.

"What the..?!" Before Charles could finish his sentence Appak pulled his arms out then lunged forward and slammed his head into Charles's chest which knocked the breath out of him. After Appak did that he released his hands from Charles then turned him around and forced him down onto his knees to which Appak then grabbed Charles's wrists and pulled his arms back hard causing Charles let out a shout of pain then Appak slammed his foot into Charles's back and pushed out, putting more pressure on Charles's arms.

"Let's see you take her anywhere without your arms!" Appak pulled back hard on Charles's arms and pushed his foot hard into Charles's back, Charles was feeling immense pain and a loud tearing sound could be heard. Charles yelled through the pain he was feeling. "No! Please stop!" Appak laughed as he then pulled Charles's arms straight off of his body which caused Charles to fall forward on his face yelling at the top of his lungs.

Appak jumped up into the air, high enough that he was half way up the building to his right, he then began to fall with one leg out. As he fell he was aimed at Charles's head so when he finally hit the ground his foot slammed through Charles's head sending chunks of his skull and brain flying everywhere. After a minute of standing there he stood up and walked over to the building and began his climb up. Mark, Steven, and Emily were watching the fight between Eddie and Anton after Appak and Charles fight finished.

Eddie was throwing punches at Anton, who was dodging them fairly easily. Eddie and Anton had to stop after every few minutes to cough but they always picked up where they left off. Eddie threw another punch at Anton and when Anton dodged Eddie leg swiped him onto his back. Eddie bent down and grabbed Anton by the fest then spun around and tossed him off of the roof and onto the street below. Once Anton hit the ground he burst into green smoke.

Eddie looked over at Appak and coughed slightly. "I still got it." Appak nodded as he jumped down onto the other building where Eddie was and began walking over to him. A gun shot rang through the air and it took a few seconds for Appak to register just what had happened, he saw the bullet from the gun go into Eddie's head then he saw Eddie's head burst into pieces and green smoke flow over the area.

Appak let out a shot of anger then looked at the direction the bullet came, he saw a vague image of a Witch with a sniper rifle just on the other roof that was only a bit higher and across the street. Appak ran in her direction as fast as he could and jumped at her, he was eye level with her now and he could see that she was taking a shot at him but he couldn't figure out just where. She slowly pulled the trigger and suddenly everything went white for Appak as he fell to the ground.

After Appak jumped at the Witch, Mark ran over to Eddie and picked his body up before he began to run back to the apartment building. Once Appak was shot Steven jumped and caught him before he hit the ground then jumped back over to the building where Emily was hiding behind the railing so the sniper couldn't shoot her like Eddie and Appak. Steven grabbed her quickly then leaped off in the direction of the apartment.

Once Steven was back he let Emily inside then Steven leap off with Appak somewhere, Mark was outside burying Eddie in the backyard. Emily went upstairs then went into Appak's room and closed the window. She sat down in the middle of the room and began crying over the tragic events that only happened about thirty minutes ago. After Mark buried him he got two sticks and made a cross with some nails before putting it over the grave. Mark had taken Eddie's jacket off and put it on the cross.

Steven made it to his destination, which was a run down hospital. At this point Steven wasn't sure if they could help but he was going to try. He put Appak down onto a stretcher and pushed him in where a smoker who must have been a doctor before he was infected was standing. The smoker took the body into a operating room. (This is where it ends, I am having a bit of writer's block so forgive if it is worse than the other chapters.)


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days Appak awoke in the hospital, his head hurting badly and his chest far worse. The smoker who brought him in was standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh, so you have awoken. You were out for a..." Before he could finish his sentence he began coughing hard to the point it seemed like his lungs would be coughed up, once it was over he picked up his sentence. "Days, the bullet went through your chest and smashed into a rib and broke it and fractured another. It is out and we repaired your ribs so you should feel free to go."

Appak got up from the bed and staggered slightly before walking out of the room into the main hallway, the lights were flickering and a common infected who had some of her mind left was caring for a smoker who got shot but didn't have the good fortune to die. Appak didn't pay much mind as he walked to the left of the hall and out of the door.

It was the afternoon and common infected were wandering the street, occasional special infected were seen but not many. Appak walked all the way back to his apartment, reaching it by nightfall, he stepped inside and was greeted by Mark sitting in the living room smoking a cigarette. Appak went over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Aghh, your back Appak. Eddie's grave is outside if you want to see it." Appak nodded as he walked to the backdoor and went into the small yard back there. He walked to the grave in the middle of the yard and felt to his knees in front of it. "Eddie, I swear I will avenge your death. I'll rip that witch's head off of her body and put it on a spike in front of the apartment so people know not to fuck with us."

Appak stood up and took off his hoodie, his hair was short blood red and fell over his right eye which was where his robotic eye was. He laid the hoodie down on Eddie's grave and took the jacket off of the cross, he put the jacket on. His face was pale gray and smeared with dried blood and it would most likely cause surprise to his friends since they never saw him without his hood on.

Eddie's jacket was a bit baggy on him but he would deal with it, his undershirt was just a black t-shirt that had the bullet hole in it and blood. He turned and went back into the house, Mark looked over at him and was a bit shocked to see his face. "Y-Your going to wear Eddie's jacket?" Appak nodded then spoke. "Something to remember him by." Appak went into a bathroom just left of Mark and to the mirror. He ran some water out and ran it over his face to get the blood off.

After a few moments he walked out of the bathroom and yelled loudly. "Everyone downstairs!" It took ten minutes for Steven to show up and even longer for Emily. They all looked a bit shocked to see him like that but said nothing. Appak fixed the jacket on his shoulders then spoke. "Emily, do you know where they have a base or are commonly hang around." Emily nodded. "I do know, they have a base in the subway system." Appak nodded. "Tomorrow we are going there and I am ripping Durak's head from his shoulders."

Emily shook her head then stepped forward and gripped the jacket. "No, you can't go! You all will be killed." Appak moved her hands off of his jacket. "The four of us aren't going in alone, I know of two people who can help. Steven, it looks like we are visiting your girlfriend." Steven stepped forward and shook his head. "No, we are involving Luna." Appak stepped forward and was standing just a few inches away. "She is a good fighter and she lives with Steve so he will be helpful in this. We are going to get her so everyone get some sleep, not all of us may make it but we can say we have avenged Eddie." Mark stood up. "Who died and made you leader?" Appak turned to him and gave him a glare of death. "Eddie did, say a word like that again and I will kill you." Appak walked upstairs, soon everyone else followed.

Appak went into his room with Emily and Mark went into his room and Steven into his. Appak laid on the floor and Emily laid beside of him. "You are too stressed, if you are going to fight Durak you need to have a clear head." Appak looked into her eyes and her into his. Emily leaned up and kissed Appak and he kissed her back.

(I am going to stop here for this part since I am not sure if any of you would approve of any sex scene.)


	8. Chapter 8

Emily awoke the next morning, her hair standing up in places and feeling a bit groggy like usually, to find that Appak was gone. She didn't feel worried since she knew where he went, she pulled the blanket off of herself then stood up and walked into the bathroom. Downstairs sat Mark, who was reading through a old book he was trying to finish the morning before this whole thing started. Emily got dressed then went downstairs and joined Mark in the living room.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Appak and Steven stood in front of a old house, waiting for the person inside to answer to the ring on the doorbell. Appak looked over at Steven with a rather bored look that almost looked mad. "Are you sure this is the right place? You said she moved but this place doesn't look like it can hold Steve inside it's walls." Steven looked a tad offended. "I am certain, this is the exact address that she gave me."

After a few moments the door opened and inside of the house was a tank, same size as the other tanks except the difference was is that he still has a mind and can speak. The tank looked a tad different than the rest, with messy blonde hair and black jeans ripped in most places due to the growth. "Steve, move out of the way we need to talk to Luna." Steve looked a bit worried as he stepped out of the way and Appak and Steven entered.

Once Steven entered the house the door slammed behind him and he was suddenly on the ground before Appak or Steven could realize what was going on. A witch was now sitting on Steven's chest, with her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. This witch has long blue hair falling down over her face and a bit onto Steven's face. She wore different clothes from the other witches, she wore a black jacket that she kept unzipped to show her black shirt underneath. She wore black jean shorts but no shoes for some reason.

Appak was about to break it up before Steven tapped Appak on the shoulder and shook his head for him not to do it. Steven was trying to pulled her hands away from his throat but she was just too strong. The witch spoke slowly as she continued strangling Steven. "Who do you think you are? Showing up on my doorstep after now speaking to me for a month." Steven looked like he was about to pass out so Steve pulled Luna off of him.

Luna calmed down after a few moments and sat down in a arm chair in front of a fireplace that was not lit. Steve sat on the floor near the door and watched as Appak and Steven walked over to a corner to talk. "I thought when you left all those times you were going to see her but now I find out that you haven't seen her in months. What were you doing?" Appak said to Steven in a hushed whisper. Steven spoke in a hushed whisper as well and answered him back. "What I do is my business, I thought I would never see her again but then you drag me here."

Appak smacked him on the side of the head a tad hard then walked over beside Luna. "Hey, Luna?" He said softly to her. "What?" She answered back, a small crack in her voice. Appak knelt down beside of her and looked at her before placing a hand over hers. "Listen, I know that you are upset right now with Steven but we need you. I met this witch who is being hunted down by a tank named Durak. This tank is the leader of a group of tanks who are all smart enough to talk like Steve over there, they made armor and most likely a base down in the subway system. We need your combat abilities and Steve's strength to fight them."

Luna looked at him and stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I will help you, I will do this for you but not for him." Luna stood up and turned to look at Steven standing in the corner. "If there is a tank down their about to kill you, you are on your own. When are we going?" She said to Appak as she turned to him. Appak looked at her as he felt a bit awkward now. "Later today, around noon."

Luna looked at him while pressing her thumb to her lips. She moved her thumb away and nodded. "I can do it, luckily I have stocked up on arms since this whole flu thing started. You get the others to the station and we will meet you there. Steve! Let's get the stuff loaded up." Luna and Steve walked out of the house and to the garage to begin loading up stuff in their truck. Appak and Steven left the house behind them and started toward the house, a fire burning in their stomach as their battle drew closer.

(I decided that I will write a chapter a day so that my stories will get down faster so tomorrow I begin writing the battle with Durak)


	9. Chapter 9

Later in the day, as the sun was just setting on the horizon creating a brilliant orange in the sky, Appak and his friends moved across the city toward the subway station, Emily was forced to stay at the apartment building though. Appak peeked his head into the stairway of the station then switched to night vision. He noticed that none of the Tanks were there so he signaled them to follow him. He took a few steps down into the stairwell before stopping them as he saw just then a Tank had just stepped out in front of the stairwell, it couldn't see them since it was so dark but since Appak had his eye he could see him.

Appak crept down the stairs silently as he could, his right hand pushed tightly together so that his claw-like fingernails pushed slightly together at the tip. As he now stood behind the Tank he jumped up onto it's back then pushed his claws thought the back of the Tank's neck, or where it would have been, and pulled hard enough to break the Tank's neck and killing it. Appak pulled his hand out then sat at the bottom of the stairs holding his hand, he said to himself in a whisper. "God that hurt."

After a few minutes Appak stood back up then slowly crept up the stairs, he told them softly to follow him. They went back down the stairs and now stood in what was the platform of the station. Dark and damp, a chill running through the air, and lights just barely flickering with light. Appak looked around, noticing the broken train cars around, there were tanks scattered around the area, dead. Appak guessed survivors, possibly four by the number of dead tanks, came by and wiped these out leaving a clear path to Durak's base, which was off the beaten track of the survivors paths'.

Appak and the gang walked along the path that the survivors must of took, once they got to a big metal door that looked like it belonged on a garage they stopped. Appak and Mark bent down and lifted it up just enough for Steven to crawl under, Steven caught it from the other side and held it as Mark went then Mark and Steven held it as Appak went.

Once they were all through they looked around, this area was well light with torches. As they looked around they noticed ten Tanks staring at them. Mark held up his hands. "We surrender!" Appak and Steven looked at him with a touch of anger in their eyes. "Coward." Appak said slightly as the Tanks advanced on them. Appak and Steven rushed forward and leap onto the head's of two tanks. Appak ripped the Tank's head from his body but not before another brought their massive arm around and slammed it into his chest, causing him to be through back into the door. Steven was thrown into Mark to which they both collapsed near the door.

Appak, Steven, and Mark stood up and rushed them again only to be knocked back by one. This was repeated until finally Mark stayed back and flung his tongue out and locked it around the wrist of one of the Tanks, he pulled hard enough to knock over the tank but it also ripped his tongue out. Mark stayed back as he waited for the other to grow in. Appak had managed to leap over a Tank then kicked it in the center of the back but it hardly affected it. Steven had been caught between two tanks, one holding his arms and the other hit him in his chest causing the breath to be knocked out of him.

A low rumbling sound could be heard outside of the door, this sound caused the tanks to stop and focus on it which allowed Appak and Steven to sneak to the back. The door was then broken down and Steve the Tank stood on top of it. Steven was wearing armor like the Tank that attacked the apartment, on his back was Luna. Luna wore a Green Beret on his head with a sleeve less camouflage jacket over her white tank top, on Steven's back was a giant container of ammo which was what Luna was sitting on. She was also wearing camouflage pants and black boots, in each arm an machine gun with ammo strands leading into the container which had a slot for them. The tanks starred at her, she gave a smirk at them then yelled loudly. "Coma perras de plomo!" She then opened fire on the, they tried charging her but most were just gunned down. While Mark and Steven watched Luna gun them down Appak sneaked away to a door in the back and went inside. Sitting on a throne made of metal, with witches wearing collars and chained up to the throne was Durak. "Finally you arrive Mr. Appak. I take it you are here to try and defeat me so that little witch that you have grown so fond of will be safe. But the truth behind it all is, no one beats me." He said as he stood up, lights came on overhead as the big room was lit with brighter lights than Appak could remember seeing. "Today Mr. Appak, you will die once and for all."

(Okay, so I know I said that I would write a page a day but my internet began to screw up, then Borderlands 2 came out and I have been playing that for a couple days. I will try to write more often, after this story I have many others in line and some stories I made up, you won't find it here but you can on Mibba. My name there is Axisthegamer, you will see Appak the Hunter there and my other stories, please note that there arn't any yet just in case you misread that.)


	10. Chapter 10

Now began the final battle, between Durak and Appak. The difference in height and weight difference between Appak and Durak was massive, Appak knew he couldn't handle Durak like the other tanks since Durak was far larger than the other tanks. The room was large, like a warehouse except only one door. The lights hung down from the ceiling and pipes ran across the ceiling which must of held all the wiring inside of them.

Durak and Appak stood under across from each other, the witches which Durak had chained to the floor where his thrown was located were moved away to the wall. Appak scanned the room, trying to find a way to beat Durak since going straight at him wouldn't work. While Appak scanned the room he had a song playing through his head, a song he remembered to have brought him joy before the sickness, the song was Eye of the Tiger.

Appak had found what he was going to do and crouched down to gain a bit of momentum for the jump but before his feet could leave the ground Durak's fist connected connected with his chest, this sent Appak flying backwards with a massive pain in over half of his chest which caused breathing to become painful. Once he landed with a thud he managed to get up to his knee. "Definitely a few ribs broken."

Appak forced himself to get up, luckily he got up just in time to move out of the way of Durak's next attack. Appak ran around Durak then leaped up, high up to the ceiling and grabbed hold of one of the light fixtures. Appak looked down at Durak, even though he was in massive pain he managed to crack a smile then say. "What's wrong stupid can't keep up? A smart tank is equally matched to a dumb boomer but I guess you already knew that huh."

These comments outraged Durak which caused him to charge over to Appak. Appak smiled as he pulled the fixture out of socket which caused the wires inside of the pipes to come lose and also would allow him to lower it. Appak did fall once he pulled the wiring out, he swung his body back as he got closed to the ground but luckily Durak was there to cushion it. Durak had ran just a tad in front of Appak which caused the light bulb to smack onto Durak's head and begin to electrocute him.

Appak let go once the bulb broke then hit the ground with a thud, Durak screamed loudly with the volts traveling through his body. Smoke rose off of Durak's head and the other lights were blinking now, the witches against the wall had their eyes covered now as Durak soon fell away from the light, now dead. Appak laughed loudly for a moment just before he realized Durak was falling on him, he crawled away just fast enough so only his legs were landed on but he managed to pull himself out.

Appak stood up and pushed his hair out of his face then laughed. "Note to self: No matter how smart a tank is, they are still more stupid than you." Appak went over to the witches and unchained them, he backed away slowly then once he was a safe distance he turned around and walked to the door. He went outside the room to see Luna, Mark, Steven, and Steve standing there talking around a pile of dead tanks.

They looked over at him and smiled as he walked over. Steven spoke first to Appak. "What now? Durak is dead right?" Appak nodded then responded. "Yes, but there is one thing that needs taking care of." Appak reached into the pile of tank bodies and searched around for a moment before pulling a witch out, who was screaming and shooting swears out at Appak. This witch was the one who had killed is friend Eddie, Appak smiled softly. This smile was different, cold and evil, it caused Luna to turn away when she saw it.

Appak laughed then, well it was more of a chuckle, as he placed his hand around her throat then ripped it out, causing her to make once last scream as she died. Appak dropped her and hit his hands together to get excess blood off. "Who is in the mood for survivor, maybe we can find one wandering the streets at night." That began a conversation up then about just how they preferred eating survivors.

Two hours after Durak's death they went back to the apartment where Emily sat on the couch waiting. Once they entered she went into the hall way to meet them. Emily looked at Appak and smiled then ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Appak wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Hello, I take it you missed me?" Emily nodded to him then kissed him lightly on the nose. Mark gagged slightly as he walked past them which caused Steven to laugh. Luna had gone back with Steve to their house for alone time. "So Emily, while we were out eating I found something. Oh, by the way I saved you a arm." Appak first gave her the arm which he had inside of a bag he had tied to the pants loop on his hip, once he had tossed the bag down he reached into his pocket and took out a brochure and opened it, showing her the picture. It was a motel, not a new one but a nice one. "The Vannah, nice isn't it?"

Emily nodded slightly as she looked at it. "What does it have to do with anything though?" She took a bit of the arm as he spoke. "Yes, we are going there." She had a look on her face that said she wondered how so he explained that they were going to drive there in a car. Appak had managed to learn the basics of driving from movies he had. Even though she didn't like the sound of that but she trusted Appak so she decided she would go with him.

After nearly a week of driving and the occasional stopping and getting gas or food when needed. Once they arrived at the hotel they found that it was being used as a CEDA evacuation center. Appak, with Emily on his, climbed up the building to the top floor found a room without humans in it. He opened the window and climbed through it, once inside he laid her on the bed and closed the window. He closed the blinds then went over to the door and locked it.

Appak then walked over and laid down on the bed with her, the evening was late and both of them were very tired so they decided that now it was time to sleep and tomorrow they would explore the area. In the morning however they were awoken by the sound of a helicopter and people screaming. Appak sat upright and looked around before scrambling up, Emily sat up in bed and looked around to see Appak standing over by the door with it just barely cracked open looking out into the hall. The helicopter had gone away now and gunshots could be heard down the hall.

Emily sneaked over to him and whispered. "What's going on?" Appak kept his eye on the hallway as he whispered. "The common infected got in and caused a panic, the building is on fire now. Once these survivors go by..." He said, he stopped once they walked past the door. He recognized one of the survivors as a man he knew. He finally got his memories back, three days before he awoke he was heading to a discrete location in the heart of Pennsylvania. He was a bookie, he was going to go and collect money from a man named Nick due to a bet he lost in a race. When Appak arrived though, he was overwhelmed by infected and soon was infected himself.

At the sight of Nick Appak's blood began to boil at the sight of him, Appak slowly opened the door of the room and let out his yell as he then leap onto Nick, he tried to dig his claws into Nick but the man named Coach had knocked him off. Appak staggered backwards and tried to regain himself in time to escape but it was too late, Nick had reached his pistol first and put a bullet between Appak's eyes, killing him.

Nick sighed with relief as he stood up and thanked Coach, they were just about to leave when they heard Emily crying from the room. Nick whispered to Coach. "First a hunter then a witch, what luck we are having." Emily yelled loudly as she ran out from the room, she slashed at all of them but mostly at Nick. She got three good scratches on Nick but in the end it was Rochelle who got the final shot on her.

Using her last bit of energy she crawled over to Appak's body and laid beside it, her head resting on his outstretched arm. Ellis tilted his head slightly as he looked at the scene. "Is it jus' me, or do they look like a' couple the way they're layin'?" Nick shook his head. "Just you, they are infected. They have no sense of wrong or right, hate or love. Let's find this elevator already." Nick, and the rest of them turned away and went to find the elevator, leaving the bodies of Appak and Emily to burn in the fire.


	11. Aftermath

Ten minutes had passed since Appak and Emily's death, the survivors had made it street level and were now trying to find a way to leave the city. At this time a purple volt of lightning broke through the window of one of the rooms and shattered the glass, startling the survivors. They couldn't take the chance of going back to the investigate so they continued onward. A woman was now standing in the room where the lightning had touched down. The woman had short brown hair which only slightly fell down to her shoulders, wearing a black cloak. In her hand was a yellow staff which spun off into a yellow spiral at the end.

She walked out of the room and into the hallway, looking it up and down before walking down to the scene at the end of the hall, where Appak and Emily lay. Once there she looked over them, checking their pulse to see if either were still alive. Once it was confirmed they were both dead she stood up with a sigh then snapped her fingers, an image appearing beside of her that was vague and shady. The physic of the image seemed like that of another woman. Once it arrived she gave a quick bow before speaking.

"I regret to inform you Head Enchantress that is very has been killed by a bullet wound. What course of action should I take now?" The image took a time before answering her back. The voice on the other side was scratchy, but it was probably due to distance. "I want you to return the body here, if we are lucky bring him back or at least preserve the essence trapped inside of his body." The girl shook her head. "Do we really need this one? I mean I thought he trapped a part of himself in all of his other selves." The image shook it's head. "A mind like his would consider that stupid, he knew that with just a few someone could revive him. He made it a select few out of billions. Bring the body back with you."

With a slight sight she knelt down and pushed the body of Emily to the side before picking Appak up, lifting him over her shoulder before standing up. She walked back to the room she had arrived in then stood by the window. "I hope if we bring you back you're cuter." With that she disappeared, and a purple volt of lightning shot up toward the sky. Again the survivors took notice, though not for long. Ellis, however, said something. "You guys think that had somethin' to do with our hunter friend up in the hotel?" Nick looked back at him. "Stop being stupid."


End file.
